Ties of the past and the future
by aoi mizu no tenshi
Summary: sequel to Eternally Bound: KB pairing: A certain kitsune and a former deity has finally found each other, but what is this new element that dares threaten thier newly found happiness?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello minna!! It's been what? heheh monthys since I updated my stories... I'm really sorry for my other Kurama and Botan fanfic: Eternal Worlds, I just can't seem to find the tme to finish it, as well as with my other stories... (/sob) anyways... with this one, i"ve been fiddling with this story for quite some time now so... here we are! Oh, and by the way, you might find this story a bit... hurried out. Hahahaha!! Well, enough of my random ramblings... on to the story and i hope that you do enjoy this! Ja ne!

Ties of the Past and the Future(sequel to Eternally Bound)

00000000000

Prologue

A figure stood in the shadows and glared at the mirror before him. His blood red eyes sparked with hatred and fury as he watched the young man in the mirror hurry out of his house and round the corner towards his destination. Clenching his clawed hands into a tight fist, he growled dangerously low in his throat as he stared at the young man hurrying, his bright red mane flowing behind him as he ran.

A dark smirk replaced the scowl on the demons face as he watched as the former youkai skid towards his classroom. Fate has proven to be kind to him after all these years. The formidable youkai thief who had stolen the most valuable object from him, the very same demon who spilled his blood, has turned into a ningen.

_O__h, yes… things have turned out for the best. Now you're the ningen… and I'm the demon… I will make you suffer… as you have done to me… and I will take back all that you have stolen from me…_

His clawed hand caressed the mirror and continued to watch the red-headed teen enter his classroom and greet a beautiful azure haired lady with sparkling amethyst eyes. Running his hand on the smooth surface, as if trying to caress the young woman's face as the mirror focused on her vibrant laughing face. _You belong to me… and I will take back what is rightly mine…_A plan forming on his head, the demon merely laughed out loud. His mirth echoed throughout the vast cavern and out into the dark evening sky.

00000000000000000


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The meeting

00000000000000000

"Mou! Ku-I mean… Shuuichi! What on three worlds took you so long?! We're going to be late as it is!"

Shuuichi Minamino, student extraordinaire and also noted as one of the most mysterious and handsome guys in Meiou Academy, grinned from ear to ear as he skidded to a halt in front of the steaming young lady.

The youkai incarnate chuckled softly as he gazed at the young woman before him. "Sumimasen, Botan-chan… demo I forgot to bring our assignments with me. Had I completely forgotten them, the two of us would be in big trouble."

Botan paled at his words and colored brightly, hitting him with her school bag she shook her head and mildly glared at the ningen formed kitsune. "Mou… you are impossible kitsune…" she grumbled under her breath as he held her hand as they walked towards their classroom.

It had been more than three months since Botan came to live in Ningenkai with Kurama and his family, having regained all of her memories of being a ferry girl with youkai blood running in her veins, she also regained memories of that pertaining to the youko walking beside her. Being a youkairenji, Botan was born as a ningen with reiki spirit and youkai blood running in her veins. And having such a powerful reiki, she was placed in their clan as a priestess… a beautiful one at that. With her reiki and her looks, she had managed to ensnare the attention of a specific youkai.Kurama Youko, once known as one of the most dangerous demon throughout Makai, took a specific liking to the young youkairenji and stole her from her people and claimed her for his own.

Two hundred years have passed since their meeting and their painful separation, when Botan was killed by her betrothed out of anger and jealousy. And two hundred years until their fateful meeting almost two years ago when she was assigned as assistant to the Reikai Tantei and met the ningen incarnate of her beloved youko. Although Kurama's memories remained intact, Botan, however, did not. It was only recently that everything was revealed to the young maiden which resulted for her to be assigned permanently in Ningenkai and live with her mate's family. Chuckling as her fiancée wrapped his arms around her waist in an affectionate gesture. "Baka, Kurama…" she whispered fondly before they separated as they entered their classroom. Placing her things on her table, Botan grinned at Kaitou Yuu as he approached their tables.

"Ohayou, Kaitou-san!" she chirped happily

Kaitou grinned at the ferry girl and nodded a greeting in turn. "Ohayou, Botan-san… a bit late in getting up?"

The blue-haired girl scrunched up her nose and jabbed her chin to the kitsune's direction. "He forgot to bring our assignments at home." Was her only answer before Kaitou cracked up and laughed out loud. "Loosing your touch, Minamino-san?"

Kurama merely blew his fringes off his face and looked at his girlfriend ruefully and merely shook his head.

As the door opened to their room, all the students scrambled to hurry to their respective places as their teacher entered the room. As soon as their teacher checked their attendance, he cleared his throat capturing everyone's attention. "Alright. Minna, I would like to announce that we have new student that would be joining our class for this year." At his announcement, the entire class tittered, wondering who the new student would be… after all, the last student that was added to their class became fast friends with Minamino Shuuichi.

Everyone kept talking even as their teacher opened the door to allow the new student to enter their room, a short hush came over the room when the new student came in and was followed by a much louder noise added by some girls giggling and sighing. Their teacher sighed and coughed loudly to get everyone's attention and to keep everyone quiet. "Alright everyone! This is our new student, he is an exchange student and I would like for all of you to welcome him to our school." At that he nodded to the young man for him to introduce himself.

Moving a bit forward, his clear brown eyes met soft amethyst orbs and smiled disarmingly at the young woman seated at the end of the room. Keeping his eyes locked into hers he began to introduce himself. "Ohayou minna. I'm Kentaro Tsukushima… I'm looking forward to enjoy this school year with all of you." At his words a fresh wave of giggling and sighing was heard within the room.

"Ok, Tsukushima-kun, you can take that chair beside the blue-haired young lady." At his words, Kentaro nodded and moved towards the back of the room where a vacant seat was located beside Botan. As he passed by, the other girls giggled and whispered excitedly.

"Isn't he cute?"

"Yeah! I mean have you ever seen eyes as clear as his?"

"Soo dreamy!!"

"I mean look at his hair, too… so dark…"

Ignoring the giggling and sighs of the other girls in the room, the new comer smiled disarmingly at the young woman with amethyst eyes, stopping before her table, he bowed nobly before her and took her hand in his. "Hello... and you might be?" A slight flush covered the young woman's cheeks, her eyes wide with shock and surprise.

"Botan… Botan Urashima…" she whispered.

Kentaro smiled, _I've finally found you…_, completely ignoring gasps and the glare that the red headed teen was throwing at him, he bowed and kissed her hand gallantly. "A pleasure to meet you, Urashima-san… and I will be looking towards this school year with you." With his words, he sauntered up to his seat and sat down, throwing a smug grin at the red-headed teen.

The entire class kept quiet as they eyed the murderous look that was currently on Shuuichi's normally calm face. They eyed the new student and the gorgeous red headed teen and all eyes went to the young maiden seated between then, her eyes wide as saucers. All their attention was diverted when their teacher called their attention to start the class, when everyone turned to face the board, Botan discreetly slipped her hand underneath the table and held her lover's hand in supplication, letting the young man calm himself.

Despite the calming presence of Botan's hand on his, Kurama shot the new student and dangerous glare. He growled deep in throat, catching the attention of his girlfriend beside him and a few other students seated near them.

His eyes now tinged with amber, gripped Botan's hand tighter. His kitsune side had always been so possessive, a trait that he had long thought was tempered by his mother's patience and love… unfortunately, Botan was the only person who was able to provoke such dangerous feelings from him.

She belonged to _him_… and only _him_.

When the new student had locked his eyes with the former ferry girl, he felt his blood boil, and he almost leapt up from his seat rip the man to shreds when he audaciously took his mate's hand in his and kissed it… as if she belonged to him. Clenching and unclenching his fist, Kurama controlled his wayward emotions and schooled his features for the rest of the class until their lunch break where he practically jumped up from his seat and dragged the blue haired maiden from her seat before anyone knew what had happened.

Botan gasped as she ran to keep up with her lover's incredibly long strides as he dragged her from the school buildings to the garden at the back of their school. "Kurama!" she gasped when he turned and pressed her to a tree and kissed her thoroughly.

After releasing her softly bruised lips, the kitsune growled and tightened his arms around her. "Mine." Was his only response when he kissed her again.

"Mmmphh!!"

Pushing hard on his shoulders, Botan glared at her lover and gasped for air. "Kurama Youko, what in three worlds has gotten into you?!"

Kurama breathed in deeply and started into his lover's enraged amethyst orbs. "I've just got you back… and I will not let anything or anyone take you away from me!" he growled softly.

Amethyst orbs widening in surprise, she gasped and hit his head with her fist. "Baka! What makes you think that I'll even leave you?!" she growled in exasperation.

"Maybe he's afraid that someone will take you from him… after all… he just stole you in the first place."

Botan gasped as Kurama pulled her behind him as they both eyed their new classmate with shock and apprehension, while Botan's body as tight with dread, her kitsune's body was locked into a battle ready stance.

Kentaro stood before them, his hands in his pockets as he eyed them with gleeful malice. He tilted his head and smiled dashingly at the blue haired woman, "Hello, koi… long time no see… gauging from the look in your eyes, I really do believe that you very much remember who I am… don't you koi?"

Gripping Kurama's sleeves tighter in response… she shuddered delicately. "Kentaro-kun… demo… it's not possible… they said that you've died a long time ago…"

Kentaro smirked. "I did. About the same time that you did koi… but…" shrugging nonchalantly, he grinned dangerously at the fox incarnate before him, "unfortunately for your fox, we youkairenji's are reborn… just like you are now koi… a ferry girl to reikai…"

The fox incarnate glared at the human formed youkai before him. "Kentaro Tsukushima… I thought I've killed you back then…" he growled low in his throat.

The dark haired lad chuckled dryly. "Yes, you did. But as you can see right now… I was reborn just like Botan-chan is right now… but this time… the odds are in my favor… seeing that you're a ningen… and I'm the youkai."

Botan bristled, before she can retort that Kurama still retains his demon form, her lover gripped her hands tightly, signaling her to keep quiet. Looking up at the red head before her in confusion, she watched as he continued to glare at her former betrothed.

"What do you want?" came the low response

Kentaro grinned smugly at the two of them. "Nothing… for the meantime… you can keep my beloved… and take all the time that you want… after all, I will take back everything that you have stolen from me… in due time."

At his words he turned and walked away from them, leaving the young woman shuddering with fear.

"A few more days wouldn't matter… after all… I've waited all my life for this… a few more days wouldn't matter…" he whispered.

00000000000000000000

AN: ahohohohohohoho!! chapter 2 coming right up! hehehe


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The dilemma

00000000000000000

"What are we going to do?"

Kurama watched his girlfriend shudder delicately, her amethyst orbs wide with fear and unshed tears. Kneeling before her, he brushed her azure hair with his hands, comforting her. As she leaned into his embrace, he looked up to the whitened ceiling of his room and growled low in his throat.

The moment he had laid eyes on Kentaro, he knew that the new student would mean trouble for them. And when he did finally come out to introduce himself to him and Botan, he had to skillfully compose himself to prevent him from reverting back into his demon form. His anger and hatred from that specific youkairenji had not diminished in the least. He was the reason why his beloved was taken from his all those years ago. After their encounter at school, Botan had been very much scared that he had to hold on to her to keep her from bolting.

_"If you run away now, he'll get the impression that he has the upper hand already."_

_Eyes wide with fear, she was gasping uncontrollably. "Why didn't you let him know that you still have your youkai form… didn't you feel his youki? It's much more powerful than before and it has completely taken hold of him!! I can also feel his anger… his hatred is so..." she shuddered again. _

_Her head snapped up at him, "He hates you Kurama! He hates you very much!! With his youki and his hatred, there's no telling what he'll do!!" _

_The kitsune wrapped his arms around her. _

_"It's better for him to know that I'm just a normal ningen… that would give me the upper hand when the time comes that he does decide to come after you…""Whatever happens… I won't let him take you from me… not ever again."_

"Kurama?"

Shaking his head to clear the memories, he lowered his emerald orbs to her own soft amethyst eyes, tinged with apprehension and uncertainty, remembering how she moved and acted when they came back to the classroom made his eyes shine with pride… that was his woman…

"What are we going to do?" came her soft whisper.

He shook his blood red mane. "None at the moment. Let's wait for him to make the first move…"

"Demo…"

Using two fingers to forestall her complaint, "Iie. Right now the best thing for us to do is to sit still… daijobou… everything's going to be alright."

"How can you say that?" she whispered

The erstwhile youko flashed her a disarming grin, "Just trust me. " At his words, he pulled the ferry girl in his arms and kissed her deeply, tumbling them both down in the soft mattress. Aiming to push her current fears at the back of her mind, Kurama proceeded to make love to her. After a long time, spent and comfortably satiated, he then wrapped his arms around his lover's petite form and watched as the evening sky twinkled with the stars above.

_I think I better have a talk with Hiei as well…_ he thought before closing his eyes to follow his beloved in the land of dreams.

0000000000000000000

Kurama fiddled with his pencil and tried to concentrate on the lecture in front of them but his mind kept drifting to their current dilemma. The youkai had not made any moves since their fateful encounter almost two months ago. Emerald eyes drifting back to the beautiful azure haired maiden seated just across from him and towards the dark haired demon seated from her as well. Emerald clashed with clear brown orbs glinting with malice. Kurama met his gaze unflinchingly before the youkai turned to face the board still with that damning smirk on his face. Clenching the pen in his hand, he remembered the precaution that he took a while back. If anything were to happen, he knew that he had friends to count on... but what he was worried most at the moment was the blue haired ferry girl. Despite his assurances with her, he knew that she was getting scared by the minute, and that Kentaro was hunting her did not also help relieve that fact. He gritted his teeth, when they came home, Botan was so tired with trying to hide her emotions that she would usually nod off to sleep during meals that he would carry her to their room so she can get a much needed rest. Shiori had also noticed the change from the usually exuberant young lady and had been worried with her.

_"Shuuichi... is Botan-chan feeling alright... she hasn't been quite herself lately..." Shiori murmured to her son._

_Shuuichi merely shook his head and smiled sadly. "Daijobou, kaa-san, must have been school pressure... there's been a lot going on at school lately and I think that it's starting to take its toll on her."_

_Shiori looked worriedly at the deity's slumbering form and brushed some of the silky azure strands from her face. "I do hope that she'll be alright..."_

_"Daijobou, kaa-san... I'll take care of her..."At his words, Shiori merely smiled and looked up to her son. "I know you will..." she whispered softly._

Kurama sighed as he answered the problem on his book, his mind flitting back to their current problem. Aside from his mother, the rest of their classmates have begun to notice the changes between their top student, his blue haired best friend, and the new student. Whenever the three would get together, there was an unusual amount of tension between them, where the blue haired girl would hide behind their red headed bishounen.

Rumors have also began to circulate among the student body regarding Botan's exact relation with the red headed teen and also how Kentaro fit into the picture. Kurama sighed again, he knew that his relationship with Botan wouldn't be kept secret for long... especially with the way he had hovered over her ever since she came into their school. The fox incarnate sighed again and concentrated on his schoolwork.

Kentaro smiled at the slightly distracted face of his rival. He had given them both some time, two months in fact. Looking discreetly at the azure haired maiden beside him, he looked down at the pen that he was holding and gritted his teeth. He had tried to woo the young maiden back into his affections, instead she had shied away from him and continued to stick with the former youkai.

His pen snapped into two.

He was done waiting. He would get the young woman from the kitsune and he was finally going to make him suffer for everything that was done to him. Kentaro smiled dangerously, his eyes slowly turning into a reddish hue before lifted his head to look at the young maiden seated beside him.

Botan stiffened when she felt her seatmate's youki growing beside her. Snapping her head towards him, she nearly chocked in her fear when she saw the reddish hue of his eyes. Nearly stumbling out of her seat, all eyes turned to her when she fell to the floor, her eyes wide as saucers as she continued to stare at Kentaro.

The demon merely looked at her with an innocent air that he has come to adapt with his stay in ningenkai for the past two months. He watched as the kitsune worriedly helped the young woman stand as well as their sensei who was now holding her arm in support.

When she gasped out loud again, she clutched her chest and tried to breathe desperately despite the heavy youki that was nearly suffocating her. _Kurama and Yusuke's youki aren't like this… not even Hiei's…_

Looking worriedly at the young woman, their sensei looked at the blue haired girl as she tried desperately to breathe, frowning, he looked at Kentaro and asked him to bring the young woman to the clinic, all student body gasped in surprise when Kentaro stood up to hold her but Botan stepped back, her arms warding him off, as if she didn't want him to hold her, come near her.

Completely ignoring her movements, Kentaro held Botan's hand and gripped it hard.

"IYA!!" screaming out loud, Botan backpedaled and nearly tumbled down on the floor for the second time if not for the hand that was nearly crushing hers in its grip and the arms that supported her at the waist.

Kurama stood and held Botan's waist in support and glared at Kentaro who still had her hand in a crushing grip. "Let her go, Tsukushima."

Kentaro looked at the red head before him and shrugged. "Sensei, merely told me to bring Botan-chan to the clinic."

"But obviously, she doesn't want you to come near her. Let her go... NOW." came the equally calm response despite the murderous glint in the kitsune's eyes. Before anyone could say anything, Kaitou stood up and stood between the two men. "Alright... why don't we just let the two of you cool down for just a bit and..." hefting the blue haired girl in his arms, "I'll be the one to bring Botan-kun to the clinic, alright?"

As Kaitou left the room, both men continued to glare at each other before they both subsided to their seats to the relief of both their teacher and classmates who have never seen Minamino Shuuichi loose his temper. Both men glared at each other for one last time before they completely ignored one another.

As soon as the bell rang, Kurama hurried out of the room and ran towards the school clinic where he almost slammed into Kaitou's frame."Oi! Shuuichi-san! Slow down!"

The red headed teen gasped and tried to come inside the closed doors of the clinic, only to be stopped by Kaitou's arm. Glaring at the glasses eyed teen, Kurama growled low in his throat and prepared to shove him away when Kaitou's low voice stopped him. "Minamino-kun... what the heck is wrong with you and Tsukushima? The two of you are scaring the wits out of Botan-kun and practically the rest of the population of Meiou Academy !"

Kurama sighed and looked at Kaitou and regained his composure, shaking his head ruefully, he saw that the other students were now looking at them in confusion. "Botan-kun might get nightmares if barge in there with your ki way beyond than normal..." he added in a low voice.

Breathing in deeply, Kurama acknowledged his friend's concern and tilted his head a bit to signal Kaitou to follow him outside the school building. Once outside the school building, Kurama breathed in deeply in control his wayward emotions and looked at his classmate.

"How bad is it?"

A quirked brow was his answer, "You and Tsukushima or are you referring to the ferry girl?"

The red head merely glared at him and sighed in resignation. "Me and Tsukushima..."

Kaitou's lips twitched. "You're even worse than two dogs fighting over one bone... the entire school's talking, you know. Everyone's saying that you and the ferry girl are more than just friends... hence your reaction to Tsukushima-kun." The youkai incarnate merely shrugged at that.

"She is..."

"She's what?"

"She's my fiancee..."

"Ah… ok..."

After a short while..."SHE'S YOUR WHAT?!!!!?!"

Kurama winced at the high pitched scream and glared balefully at his classmate. "Louder Kaitou... the entire school couldn't have heard you..."

The other teen winced. "Holy shit... when???"

"Even before she came to school"

Kaitou looked at his friend with eyes wide in surprise. "Kuso... no wonder you keep hovering over her like some damned over protective..." Kaitou looked at his friend and merely shook his head in disbelief. "Demo... I still think your reaction with Tsukushima is still way out of hand."

A muscle in the kitsune's jaw ticked as he gazed out into the soccer field. "Tsukushima is a youkai."

"Shit... and you know this..."

"Because I was the one who killed his ningen form a long time ago."

"Crap, and correct me if I'm wrong... but is he here to get even with you?"

"Something like that."

"Does he know about your demon side?" At the slight shake of the red head's head his eyes widened behind the frames of his glasses. "Why not?"

"It's better for me if he holds the impression that I'm a full ningen."

Kaitou sighed and shook his head. "And why would that be?"

"I just prefer to have the upper hand.""Can't argue with that."

Before he could ask his friend for more details, a high pitched scream echoed throughout the entire campus. Both men looked at one another before running off towards the source of the scream. Skidding to a halt when a dagger flashed right by them. Kurama stared at the weapon imbedded in the wall just a few inches from his face and recognized the design on the hilt. Cursing low in his throat, the kitsune's eyes sharply located where the dagger came from. Amber tinged emerald orbs widened in shock when he saw Kentaro standing before them with a dangerous smirk on his face... and in his arms was the unconscious blue haired ferry girl.

"Tsukushima-san, what is going on here?!" yelled one of their teachers who now stood along with the other students.

"Taking back what is mine." came the simple answer before he jumped up and left.

Kurama then followed Kentaro before being held back by Kaitou who nodded his head towards the other students who were now looking at the two of them. Glaring at his classmate, he shrugged the arm that was holding him before running off to follow the youkai that took his life-mate.

000000000000000


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Confrontations

00000000000000

Cursing low in his throat again, the kitsune raced through the forest of Makai following the scent of a specific former ferry girl.

"You do know that she's brought you trouble more than any other youkai would have brought you..."

"I don't care... she's worth it, Hiei..."

"Hnnn..." Stopping for a while, he watched as the kitsune take in the air around them, trying to capture the ferry girl's scent. Kurama had come to him almost two months ago and told him of their current dilemma. He had merely rolled his eyes at the fox and said that the youkai would not even dare do anything if he only knew that the kitsune still retains his youkai side... only to almost knock his head on the walls when the kitsune said that Kentaro had no idea of his youkai blood.

"Baka kitsune." rolling his eyes, he removed the cloth on his head he revealed his jagan so that they would be able to locate the ferry girl faster. Eyes snapping in surprise, he looked worriedly at the kitsune and coughed low in his throat. "I found them." he said in a low voice

The red-haired turned his amber tinged eyes towards him. "Where is she?"

"She's being held on the northern border... with your ningen family."

At his words, Kurama's eyes widened even further and hurried towards the said territory.

After Kentaro's stunt in their school, Kurama had raced off into Makai and asked the help of Hiei in trying to locate Botan, stopping before the border, he looked down on the koorime who stopped by his side, both looked at one another before the kitsune jumped down into the lair of Kurusake.

000000000000

Blinking against the soft afternoon light, Botan groaned and sat up from the hard ground. Amethyst orbs blinked in confusion when she saw the vast cavern that she was in and gasped in surprise when she saw Minamino Shiori slumped unconsciously beside her husband. Hurrying towards them, Botan slowly took Suuichi-chan's shoulders and shook him lightly. "Suuichi-chan... mezamere..." she whispered lightly. Her blood running cold at the thought of Kurama's family being included in this fiasco. When Shuichi stirred, Shiori and Hatanaka also moved and opened their eyes.

When Shiori opened her eyes, she was met with amethyst orbs misty with unshed tears. She moaned slightly and held her head while the blue haired girl assisted her.

"Daijobou ka... Shiori-san?"

"Where are we?" came the slightly gruff answer from her husband.

"Anou..." looking around her, she merely bit her lower lip, Botan knew exactly where they were. The question is... where exactly in Makai were they?

"Where's onii-chan?"

Botan's eyes quickly scanned her surroundings and sighed briefly in relief, but part of her knew that the kitsune would come after them no matter what and she also knew that things were going to be much more difficult since his family was with her.

"You needn't look so worried, koi..."

All heads snapped up at the sound of the low voice behind them. Moving before Kurama's family protectively, Botan glared at the youkai standing before them. Wearing a traditional gi and hakama, Kentaro stood before them, casually leaning on the cavern wall.

"What do you want, Kentaro-kun?"

He smiled lazily. "One word. Revenge."

Amethyst orbs widened. "What do you intend to do with Shuuichi's family?"

He sauntered lazily up to the ferry girl kneeled protectively before Shiori while the other two men glared at him. "I will let them know exactly what kind of demon their son was." he whispered to her face as he cradled her chin with the tip of his finger.

"Kisama!" wrenching her head away, Botan released her hold on Shiori's shoulder and tried to slap Kentaro only to have it captured in his firm grip.

Smirking, his grip tightened. "Watch it, koi... I don't want to hurt you..."

Before Botan could respond, Hatanaka grabbed the ferry girl and pushed her towards Shiori.

"Leave her alone!" Hatanaka barked.

"She's already taken!"

Kentaro straightened and looked uninterestedly at the ningens and smirked dangerously. "I am going to make your so-called brother suffer before I kill him." he answered coldly.

"You can try..." Botan whispered as she watched his retreating back.

"Botan-chan... what's going on?"

Amethyst orbs looked back worriedly at Kurama's mother and bit her lip in contemplation. Would she tell his parents now… or later? She sighed. "Gomen ne… Shiori-san… demo, things are very much complicated…"

"Why don't you try?" came Hatanaka's gruff voice

The former ferry girl looked at Hatanaka, down to Suuichi's worried eyes and to Shiori's own worried filled ones.

She sighed again. "Kentaro-kun was my… ex… ummm… ex-fiancee. I didn't want to marry him because what I felt for his was the same with what I have felt with my own little brother."

"If he was your fiancée, then how the heck did he become one if you didn't feel anything for him at all?" came Suuichi's slightly curious voice.

At her soft voice, Shiori's eyes widened in realization. "It was an arranged marriage… was it not?"

Botan merely nodded her head and continued. "I didn't know what love was until I met Shuuichi… he was the only person that I've fell in love with… now and forever."

Shiori smiled and took the young girl's hand in hers, "Daijobou… everything's going to be alright… Shuuichi won't let anything happen to you… to any of us…"

The ferry girl merely nodded her head and looked up to the cavern walls. _When Kurama comes… then the truth will come out… all of it… I hope you can understand and still accept him for who he really is… Shiori-san…_

Blood-red eyes observed the small discussion down on the small cavern and moved back into the shadows. Moving swiftly to avoid being noticed, the slight figure reappeared after a while in a thick forest where another youkai was waiting for him.

"I've found her…"

"Mmmm… so the rumors were true?"

He young youkai nodded and looked at his friend for nearly two centuries. Her wavy chocolate tresses blew gently with the wind as her own deep amber eyes narrowed at the huge cavern before them. "I'm sure Setsuna-san and Tasuki-san would be glad if they only knew that she was reborn."

"Hnnn… 'kaa-san and 'tou-san would have loved to see her…"

"So, what are we going to do right now? Kentaro has been fully driven by his need for revenge… there's no telling what he'll do…"

"We need to get nee-san out of there… including those ningens that she's with right now…" came the low response.

00000000000000000

Kurama dropped down on the cavern opening and looked around. Even with his ningen form, his senses were still sharp as ever. Entering his rival's lair, he gritted his teeth as her heard Kentaro's dark chuckle echo throughout the cave, coming around different twists and turns and soon found himself in the main cavern with Kentaro standing before him.

"Hnnn… the great Kurama Youko… welcome to my humble abode… this has been my lair ever since I became a youkai…" came the loud greeting, its sarcasm evident.

"Where is she?"

At a wave of his arm, a part of the wall vanished and soon he found himself staring at wide amethyst orbs.

"Shuuichi!!"

"Onii-san!!"

Shiori watched her son worriedly and gasped when she saw the look that he has at the moment. She had never seen her son look this way before. His face was an expressionless mask and his eyes hinted of nothing at all… and cold… this was the first time that she has seen her son look this cold and distant,

As Kurama turned his attention back to the youkai before him, his sharp senses noticed two more youki entering the vicinity. _Who could that be? Definitely not Hiei…_ his eyes never left Kentaro even as he stood up, smirking dangerously. "Now… I wonder if your parents knew exactly who and what you are… or should I say were before…?"

"Leave them out of this."

Kentaro chuckled dangerously. "Why should I?"

Looking at the ningens on the side he smirked at them. "Do you know… that your son here, was a full blooded youkai before he turned into a ningen?"

"What are you talking about?!" yelled Hatanaka.

"This... is what I'm talking about…" at his words, he then turned into a youkai in front of all of them. Dark brown eyes turned into blood-red, hands turned into claws and his lean body became slightly taller and on his face were ancient markings and his ears turned pointed.

At his transformation, Shiori stifled a gasp while Suuichi grabbed his mother's hand in shock. "W-what… are you?" came her shaky question.

"I… am a youkai…" he grinned dangerously at them. "So, koi, what do you think of my demon form? Like it? After all, you do have a penchant for full blooded demons… what do you think of my real form, koi?"

The blue haired girl merely glared at him. "I hate you…" she whispered

Kentaro strived to look injured before he chuckled malevolently. "Daijobou… after I kill this ningen.. we'll have a long time to be together… and by that I would have reclaimed your affections…"

Tears formed in her eyes. "Never!"

"Never? Let's see about that." At his words he moved his clawed hand forward and sharp spikes shot from his outstretched arms towards the red haired teen standing in the middle of the room.

"Shuuichi!!" came the chorus of shouts.

Kurama merely jumped gracefully and avoided the sharp spikes. Landing a few feet from Kentaro, he watched the youkai as he launched a series of attacks at the youkai incarnate. Botan watched as her beloved easily avoided the spikes that Kentaro was throwing at him, clearly irritating the other youkai. Her pride for her lover turned into horror when a spike managed to catch him on his right arm.

Gasping out loud, Botan wanted to bolt to him, but the look in his eyes stopped her. It was the eyes of her beloved youko, cold and deadly.

Kurama gritted his teeth as Kentaro's last spike nicked his shoulders. Gracefully avoiding the next string of attacks, he winced when two spike managed to catch him. One spike lodged in his left thigh, the other went through his shoulder blades. Breathing deeply, he watched as Kentaro chuckled maliciously, the youkai enjoying the sight of blood dripping from his wounds. At the corner off his eyes, he could see his mother crying, begging for Kentaro to stop, Suuichi glaring at Kentaro as well as his step-father. Botan, on the other hand looked at him with tears streaming down her beautiful face. _Please… fight him…_ the soundless words moving from her lips. He looked back at Kentaro. If there was something that he hated the most… it was the sight of his beloved in tears.

As he stood up, Kentaro surprised him by appearing right before him and launching a swipe at his chest, throwing him backwards, blood spurting from the wounds created by his claws.

"Kurama!!!" Botan screamed as the kitsune flew down on the floor. She sensed the surprised looks of Shuuichi's family on her. Clenching her fists, she sobbed uncontrollably now. She didn't want any of this to continue… "Please stop!! Stop!!! You'll kill him!" She sobbed out loud.

Kentaro merely looked at the beautiful maiden, his blood-red eyes showing his lust for blood. "That's the point." Was his only response before he took another swipe at Kurama who was struggling to stand up. He chuckled and enjoyed the sight and scent of blood around him as well as Botan's screams echoing throughout the cavern.

Clenching his fist, standing before the groaning and coughing ningen, he smirked dangerously and brought his claw down on the young man's head. Howling in pain, we watched as a thorny pink rose was imbedded on his clawed hand, stopping the swipe in mid-motion. Turning blood red eyes to the woman on the other side, he disappeared from Kurama's side to appear before the maiden glaring at him. Ripping the rose from his palm, ignoring as the thorns ripped his flesh. He crushed the rose in his hands before growling and taking a backhanded swipe at the woman's delicate face, sending her sprawling on the cold ground.

Botan watched as Kurama continued to accept the battering from Kentaro, her hands clenching into fists. She shook her head wildly, desperate to do anything to stop the youkai from hurting her beloved. Eyes snapping open and immediately took a pink rose from her azure tresses and hurled it at the youkai before he brought down his clawed hand into the kitsune's bowed head. She glared back at Kentaro as he looked at her when the rose hit its mark, only to be surprised when he vanished before the kitsune only to appear before her. Unable to utter any sound at the swiftness of his hand as he backhanded her, Botan groaned. She could hear Shiori's scream, as well as Hatanaka and Suiichi's, wincing in pain as Kentaro hauled her up, her feet dangling inches from the floor. She looked up defiantly up at the youkai's face.

Kentaro watched the young woman before him. Anger and hatred mingling in her beautiful amethyst eyes. He growled. Before he could take another swipe at her, he gasped and dropped the ferry girl down on the floor and looked down on his arm. A thorny vine was wrapped around the arm that held ferry girl by the hair. Following the direction of the vine, his eyes widened when he saw exactly where the vine came from.

Blood-red eyes met emerald tinged amber.

"Get your hands off her." Came the soft response before Kurama moved his hand slightly, carrying the demon with the whip and throwing him to a wall.

Kentaro blinked and looked at the young man before him. _Impossible…_ The youkai incarnate stood up straight, completely oblivious of his wounds, a thorny whip on his right hand. The glimmer in his eyes made a trickle of unease crawl down on his back. "Masaka… you're a ningen… you couldn't… you can't…"

At his words, Kurama merely raised a brow in response. It was time to reveal the truth, his emerald eyes twinkled dangerously. "Yes. I did turn into a ningen… but I still have full faculties of my memories… and my powers…" at his words, he lifted his arms again. "Rose whip!"

Kentaro hurried to move out of the thorny vine's path only to have his leg snagged by the edge of the vine. He howled in pain when the kitsune yanked the whip mercilessly, gripping his leg in pain, he glared at the kitsune and raised his arms and threw spikes at him only to have them deflected by his whip. Realizing his predicament, he saw a flurry of movement from the corner of his eye. Eyeing the blue haired maiden, he vanished from his position only to reappear before the young woman. Yanking her by his side, he grinned maliciously at the kitsune before him.

"Now I have the upper hand." But instead of the kitsune backing down, it seems that his actions have angered the fox demon thoroughly. From emerald green, Kurama's eyes melted into golden amber, and before they knew it, a huge mist surrounded the young ningen. When the mist abated, a myriad of reactions could be seen throughout the cavern. Shiori's eyes widened along with her husband and son when they saw exactly who was now standing in place of their son, Botan grinned when she saw her beloved standing all in his youkai form while Kentaro's own demon eyes widened.

Kurama Youko glared at the youkai holding his mate by the throat. Snapping his whip ready, the youko narrowed his eyes at the former youkairenji. Before any of them could move, Botan shook her head letting some plant seeds fall to the ground. Surprising Kentaro when the seeds shot up to grab his limbs, the young ferry girl managed to duck his flailing arm but still managed to get scratched at her side. Moaning in pain as she collapsed on the hard ground, Botan's eyes widened when Kentaro let out a piercing whistle, bringing out a myriad youkai hiding in the shadows surrounding the kitsune. She winced as she tried to move away from Kentaro's range, all the while conscious of the fact that the kitsune was now thoroughly annihilating all the demons that was surrounding him.

As she got up the strength to run, she screamed for the second time when a spike lodged into her left thigh, throwing her down on the cold hard ground. Groaning in pain, she clutched her leg as she bit her lip, lifting her head, she glared at Kentaro through her tears, smiling maliciously down at her, his eyes glittering with hatred focused solely on her, Kentaro flexed his claws and brought it down on her.

Amber eyes widened when he heard Botan's high pitched scream, as he circled his whip around him to kill the last of the youkai, he knew for a fact that he would not have the time to reach her… but he that doesn't mean that he wouldn't try. Running full speed towards the two, the kitsune stopped abruptly when a sword protruded from the youkai's chest and a spear passed through his body coming from the opposite way. As Kentaro dropped down on his knees, his clawed hand clutching the spear, his eyes lifted to be met by angry blood red orbs.

Hiei watched as the youkai dropped down on his knees before the ferry girl, his sword jutting out from his chest. He watched as a young youkai stood before the ferry girl protectively. His blood red eyes glittering dangerously while his short dark hair ruffled by the wind.

Botan gaped at the youkai standing before her, when he turned his, his ruby red eyes fixed on her own amethyst orbs that brought tears to her eyes with recognition. Before she could speak, she gasped when she saw Kurama looming behind the young demon, his back to them. Getting a seed from his silver toned tresses, all eyes widened when they saw the kitsune feed the seed with his youki, revealing a very dangerous and very deadly youkai plant.

As the plant imbedded itself on the ground, Hiei moved back quickly and stood beside the ferry where she was being held up by the new comer. His arms holding her waist, then another youkai, a female demon, appeared to help her up to her feet.

"Let's move it!" yelled the new female demon. Kurama's family hurried to follow the fire demon outside the cavern while the two other youkai supported the young maiden, leaving the thoroughly pissed off youko inside with his prey. All of them successfully walked out of the cavern, but not without hearing the screams of pain that echoed throughout the cave and out into the soft evening light.

When Shiori looked at the two new demons, they were surprised at the contented and satisfied looks on their faces as the continuous screams pain echoes from the cave. Gasping in pain, Botan's blue hair fell down on her back in disarray as she watched the two demons beside her, blinking back happy tears, she snapped her head up when she sensed her beloved coming out from the cavern, his normally pristine white robes drenched with blood.

Kurama watched his parent's surprised glances and towards the two new demons supporting his mate. Stopping before them, he lifted the deity in his arms and nodded at them.

The two demons looked at each other before they looked at the others around them. "Follow us." At the young male demon's words, the rest looked at one another in suspicion but when the blue haired maided tugged at the silver haired youko that was holding her and nodded in assent, the youko nodded to the others as well and followed the two demons as they entered the forest deep into the night.

0000000000000000000


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Reunions and Revelations

0000000000000000

It had been two days since they've arrived in this quiet little sanctuary. Two days of painful truth's for a certain ningen mother and two days of happy reunions from relatives long thought gone. After their ordeal, the two unknown youkai brought them to a quiet little sanctuary in the middle of the forest, much to the surprise of Hiei.

_How the hell did they manage to hide this place all this time_? The koorime grumbled while the rest gawked in the beauty and tranquility of the entire place.

Kurama, on the other hand merely kept quiet. Still in his youkai form, he carried the sleeping girl in his arms, upon arriving at the sanctuary, the two demons transformed into two normal looking ningens to the surprise of the others. The kitsune's eyes widened in surprise when he recognized the young woman and the young man before them but still growled low in his throat when the latter came forward to take the slumbering girl from his arms.

Rolling his eyes at the protectiveness of the kitsune to the girl, he merely shook his head and asked the youko to follow him. As they all entered the huge estate, the young man rolled out a futon and directed the kitsune to place the young woman down so that they would be able to work on her wounds.

As the kitsune placed Botan down, the young woman worked quickly on the former ferry girl's wounds. Stepping out of the room he, sat beside the koorime and tended to his own wounds as well.

_"So, what are young to do with your ningen family?" _

_"I've always known that they're bound to find out about me one way or another..." _

_"But you do know that you'll be doing some heavy explanations..." _

_"I know..." _

_After a period of silence... _

_"By the way... those two youkai... do you know them?" _

_"What makes you say that I know them?" _

_"You could have delt with Kentaro quickly and brought the woman out yourself... but you let them bring the onna out and you stayed behind to finish him off... you trusted them." _

_A muscle ticked in the kitsune's jaw. "They're her family." _

_A raised brow was his answer. "Now this is interesting..."_

After that the two merely sat in silence while the other two demons worked inside to heal the other ningens and the slumbering girl.

Shiori watched as her son hovered over the still sleeping youg lady, she had been shocked to the events these past two days, being kept in the dark for so long was a bit hard for her to accept. She was quite surprised when Shuuichi finally told them the truth, all these time, she never knew that her son actually had a lot of secrets hidden from them. Her head had spinned at his story... being a member of the reikai tantei, his demon heritage and his previous life before he became a ningen. She sighed and watched her son, he was now back into his normal self. Familiar red hair and emerald green eyes tinged with worry as he held Botan's hands. Two days have passed and she could now accept the truth about her son's life, she smiled ruefully at the thought. Suuichi and Hatanaka had been surprised at first but then after a few minutes, Suuichi yelped and grinned widely.

_"Cool!!! I can't wait to tell the others about this!!" _

_At his words, both Kurama and Hiei winced. "Actually Suuichi, no. You can't tell anyone about this... both the officials of Reikai and Makai have done their best so that Ningenkai would have no idea of the existence of the other two worlds..." _

_At his brother's words, Suuichi slumped back to the floor... but grinned after a few moments, making all of them smile in turn. "I still think it's cool!"_

"You should be proud of him..."

Shiori looked to the young man standing beside him. His toussled dark hair and dark brown eyes smiling serenely at the pair before them.

Shiori shook her head sadly and smiled at him ruefully. "I am... I am very proud of him... not many people would have weathered the changes in time with much perserverance as he has..."

Amanoma smiled. "Not only that... did you know that your son has taken my sister as his own almost two hundred years ago... before she died?"

Kurama's mother gasped and looked at the young man before her. "What do you mean?"

"Before my sister died, Kurama-kun took her as his own... life-mates in youkai terms... equal to human marriage if you might say... they've only been together for a few months, but when my sister came back to visit us... she was killed by Kentaro out of anger... and jealousy I guess..." smiling sadly at the memory, he sighed. "One would think that a youkai like him would look for another mate after all these years..."

"But he waited for her..." Shiori whispered.

"Yes, he did..."

She looked down at the young man beside her. "So, you're Botan-chan's little brother?"

Amanoma chuckled. "Yep."

"You really don't look like her. "

At her words, the young man laughed heartily. "Would you believe that she doesn't look like anyone in our family?" he chuckled again... "She's one of a kind..." he smiled sadly, then looked sadly at her. "I wish our parents would be able to see her... I'm sure that they'd be so happy to see her... even for one last time..."

"So far, with the time that I've spent with her, if she were my own daughter, I too, would miss her dearly." she whispered

"Yeah... well... she is going to be your daughter soon... if I'm not mistaken..."

Shiori chuckled lightly, "Yes... I guess she will be..."

Both heads turned towards the room when they saw kitsune hold the young woman by the shoulders, helping her sit up.

000000000000000000000

Blinking against the harsh light, Botan moaned softly as she laid one hand against her forehead, turning her soft amethyst eyes to the figure beside her, she smiled gently up at him and tried to sit up. After benig given the time to rest as she sat up, she leaned into his lean form and breathed in his scent.

"Is it over?" she whispered

"Aa..."

"Yokatta..." closing her eyes, she enjoyed the feeling of his arms wrapped protectively around her. "Your family!" she gasped, bolting straight up.

"Daijobou... they're all resting as of the moment." he whispred as he stroked her back.

Her eyes wide in surprise, "Demo... what... how... your..."

"They know. No secrets now. They know everything. From me being a reikai tantei up to Youko Kurama."

Botan blinked, tears filling her eyes as she bowed down her head, hands fisting on her blankets. "Gomen ne..." she whispered, her shoulders shaking as she quietly sobbed. "Gomen ne... if it wasn't for me, they wouldn't have been put in danger..." she sobbed uncontrollably, "if it wasn't for me, they wouldn't have found out about your secrets..."

The red headed teen smilled ruefully at his mate and shook his head, wrapping his arms around her, "Daijobou... I think it's much more better this way... at least I don't have to make any other excuses whenever I have a mission with the tantei..."

She hiccuped at that and looked at him with woeful eyes. "And, you can call me by my real name anytime..." he added making her chuckle lightly at that.

"Gomen ne, Kurama..." she whispered, "I seem to keep bringing you troubles..."

Kurama's lips twitched. "You do have a knack for getting into trouble..."

"Not funny!" she growled and punched him lightly with her fist, making the young man laugh at her.

"Besides... I beleive you haven't seen your brother yet..."

At his words, Botan's eyes widened. "Masaka! I thought I was just dreaming!"

"Iya..."

Swiftly turning thier heads, the young woman gasped when she saw a young man with dark eyes grinning down at her. As he kneeled down he grinned rougishly at her. "Hi, 'nee-san... long time no see..."

Lifting her small hands to his face, the blue haired girl gasped and felt her eyes fill with tears. Wrapping her arms around him, she let tears fall down her face as she laughed joyously. "It's been so long..." she whispered. Arms tightening thier hold around him, she sobbed even more as she buried her face in the crook of his should. "I missed you... Amanoma-chan..." she whispered her voice garbled by her sobs.

The young man chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "Awww... onee-chan... don't cry, you know I hate it when you cry..." he mumbled the last under his breath. At his mumbled words, Botan laughed and hugged him even tighter.

"Kawaii..." as three heads looked up they saw the young female demon grinning down at them. "Hello!" he chirped out before launching herself onto the blue haired girl.

"Gah! Kitana-chan!!" yelped Botan as they tumbled down on the soft bedding.

The three smiled and laughed heartily as Kurama and his mother looked at the happy reunion. As they watched the two, Kurama lifted his own emerald green orbs and looked up to his mother. Shiori smiled down at her son and chuckled when Kitana tackled the dark brown haired demon on the futon along with the blue haired diety.

Kurama chucled and smirked at Hiei who was watching from the tree beyond the open doors of the house.

00000000000000

Six months later...

Botan stretched and mewled as she blinked against the early morning light and snuggled beside the warm body beside her and giggled softly as arms wrapped around her waist, cuddling her against the warm body beside her.

"Ohayou..." she whispered as she lifted her head and grinned at the man holding her.

Emerald eyes glittered with lambent fire as he gazed at the diety comfortably laid besdie him. "Ohayou, koi..." he answered back and kissed her softly on the lips.

Moaning in his embrace, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved above her, trapping her under his lean form as he pressed her deeper into the mattress, his blood red hair cascading around his shoulder to form a curtain around them. When he released her lips, his eyes twinkled with amusement as he stared at her slightly flushed face. "Mmmm..." was her only reply before she grasped as fistful of his red mane and tugged his head down for another kiss.

"You do know that I need to go to work..." he mumbled against her lips after a few moments

Botan lifted her lashed and pouted up at him. "Why does it have to be so early?" she grumbled

"It's the only work I can get for the meantime koi..."

"And why again do I have to wake up the same time as you?" came the muffled response

"Let's just say it's just the way it works here in Ningenkai..." came his amused response

"Mou... honto?"

"Koishii..." Kurama chuckled as he hefted his wife up in his arms as he sat up. "Time to wake up koi..." he chuckled as he stood up, bringing her along with him.

"Alright, alright I'm awake!!" she yelped as she laughed breathlessly as she clung to his shoulders as he whirled her around thier bedroom.

Setting her down on her feet, he chuckled and kissed her forehead and sat down on the bed as she went out of the room. Stretching his arms above his head, he stood up and stared the the clear morning sky. It had been two months since he and Botan got married and got a place of thier own, his lips twitched as he remembered thier wedding day.

_"Yosh!! Congratulations you two!" _

_Kurama chuckled as he watched his friends milled around them, his wife standing beside him beaming happily up at thier friends. He could barely keep his eyes from her during the entire wedding. Standing beautifully and radiant with her off-shoulder full skirted white wedding gown, the blue haired deity flushed pink during the entire ceremony. When they recited thier wedding vows, his lips twitched as she shakily repeated the vows after the priest as she subltly glared at him. _

_Obedience my foot. she has whispered telepathically making the kitsune's lips split into a wide grin. _

_As thier friends and family gathered around them, he wrapped his arms around her as they watched his brother and Botan's brother tease the blue haired maiden. He smiled, it seems that the two young men have struck a fast fast friendship between them. Aside from the wedding, it was also a time for reunions between long lost friends since during the reception, Kurama nearly dropped dead when Kitana and Amanoma dragged out a formal attired Hiei and Kuronue. _

_It took both Yusuke and Amanoma to hold down an enraged fire demon when Kuwabara teased the small man non-stop while the red headed teen gaped at his long time best friend and partner. _

_"I thought you had died a long time ago..." he told his friend as they watched the Reikai tantei's comical antics. _

_"I did... well... almost did." came Kuronue's low response, at his friends questioning look, he smiled and nodded at Kitana. "She was the one who found me and saved my life." _

_Kurama smiled at his friend. "Nice to see you again old friend." _

_Kuronue grinned. "I can't believe you were able to see her again." _

_The youkai incarnate looked at his friend and his wife who was now rolling her eyes at Yusuke and Kuwabara's actions. _

_"Me neither. And to think that she was right beside me all along..." at his words, the blue haired maiden looked up and smiled brightly in thier direction. Holding her voluminous skirts in her hands, she moved gracefully towards them, amethyst eyes twinkling happily. _

_"What are you two doing huddled in this corner?" she asked them as she neared them, her voice alight with amusement _

_"Just enjoying the sight." her husband told her as she shrieked in startled surprise as he hauled her towards his lean frame, holding her close to him. _

_"Mou!" she grumbled as she playfully hit his chest and looked up towards the dark haired demon besdie them. _

_"Kuronue-san, I'm really happy to see you again..." _

_"Same with you, Botan-chan..." he said as he gallantly bowed down and kissed the back of her hand. Chuckling as he saw the heated glare that the kitsune was throwing him. _

_"Oi... don't worry. She's all yours." Kurama merely glared at his friend and smirked, holding the blue haired maiden tightly against his side as they laughed heartily. _

"What are you thinking about, anata?"

Smiling down at his wife who now has her arms wrapped around his waist, he let his own arms enfold her close in his form. "How lucky I am to have you..."

Botan looked up at him and smiled happily. "Same here." she whispered as she laid her head on his chest before lifting her head and placed her lips on to his. Leaning back, she looked up to his twinkling emerald orbs and smiled softly. "Aishiteru..." came her soft whisper, at her words, she grinned impishly up at him and tugged at his hand, "Come on... breakfast is ready... besides, Kuronue-san would kill you if he arrives on time while you're still on you're night clothes!" she said whle laughing at him as she led him out of thier room and into thier dining room.

As Kurama sat he smiled at his wife and produced a red rose from his hair and presented it to his wife, who smiled and placed the the vase in the middle of the table. And with that, another began for the two lovers who were separated by time only to reunited by fate.

Tied together by destiny.

-owari-

00000000000000

AN: ok!! last chappie here!! hope you guys like this story!! revies would be great... hehehe... till the next story!!

ja ne!!

aoi-chan


End file.
